M16A4
}} The M16A4 is an American Assault Rifle member of the AR-15 Family. It is unlocked at Rank 22 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History After the Vietnam War, the US was looking to fix the issues with the M16A1 currently in service at the time. They did this by switching out the predecessor's full-auto fire mode for a 3-round burst, replacing the triangular handguard with a ribbed circular one, adding a case deflector and improving the rear sight. This rifle was called the M16A2. Years passed and then the time came to improve the rifle. A version called the M16A2E4 was selected and given the designation M16A4. Small improvements were made, mainly to the handguard and upper receiver, which were replaced with a 4-position railed handguard and removable carrying handle. This variant is currently in service with the U.S Army and other military groups, however, the U.S is looking for a replacement for the M16A4 and M4A1. 'In-Game' ''General Information The M16A4 has the fourth highest maximum damage of all assault rifles (tied with the AS VAL, beaten by the M231, AKM, and AK47) and is capable of killing in 3 shots (a single burst) up to 85 studs. Its low recoil and high aiming stability are great for long range combat. The M16A4 is very effective at medium to long range, however, it has its place within Close Quarters Combat (CQC) - a single well-aimed burst can kill at close range. Unlike other three-round burst modes on other weapons, the burst of the M16A4 has higher accuracy and remains very stable even with continuous burst fire. The burst has a high rate of fire that makes it effective at medium range. However, at longer ranges, bursting can be quite annoying since the burst doesn't have a limit to the recoil, unlike automatic weapons, therefore tapping or using semi-auto is highly recommended. Unlike DMRs, however, this weapon requires at least 5 STK a full health enemy at long ranges and doesn't have the suppressive power of DMRs due to the intermediate cartridge of the 5.56x45mm NATO. This makes the M16A4 especially vulnerable beyond short-medium ranges against machine guns, as the M16A4 cannot dump half a magazine into an enemy without excessive spam clicking and its semi-automatic mode relies heavily on sustained accuracy, which light machine guns excel at countering. Usage & Tactics To perform well with this weapon, the player will have to know when to full burst and when to tap. Therefore, using this AR takes the most skill out of all the other AR's. It does take some practice to get used to the lack of a full-automatic firemode, and some players will have to learn to constantly check their M16A4's firemode to ensure that they don't go into a CQC situation with on semi-auto, or vice versa. With a high-zoom optical sight like the ACOG attached, the weapon performs similarly to a DMR in semi-auto. The semi-auto mode on M16A4 is more useful than that of any other assault rifle. In this fire mode, the rifle has very little recoil. It can make multiple successful shots at long range without the player needing to compensate for the recoil to hit a target. The semi-auto mode is faster than most DMR's and has no delay like the SKS or MK11. Despite having lower damage than a DMR, this gun has a larger magazine capacity and high aiming stability to make it useful. Obviously, the semi-auto mode is not recommended for use within close quarters because the time to kill is quite long, even with its ability to kill in three shots. Conclusion The M16A4 is a flexible weapon, hitting as hard as a DMR in close quarters, with its burst mode performing very well at this range. At the mid-long range, its low recoil in semi-auto helps it continuously lay down fire without being obstructed by recoil. 'Pros & Cons' '''Pros:' * High overall damage. * High Rate of Fire (RoF) with the burst mode. * Very low recoil while using semi-auto. * Quick recoil recovery. * Virtually no horizontal recoil and low vertical recoil makes it good for lining up headshots at close-to-mid range. * Can 1-Burst kill enemies within its maximum damage range. * Great range. * Compatible ammo. * Fast reload. Cons: * Lacks automatic trigger mode. * Requires a higher skillcap to be used effectively. * Higher recoil when spraying or tap firing. Trivia * The M16A4 is not a burst version of M16A3 like many people think. It's a direct upgrade of the M16A2. ** The M16A3 is the full-auto version of M16A2, not the M16A4. ** Colt produces a full-auto version of the M16A4, product-coded as the R0901, which is for international purchases.http://www.colt.com/Catalog/Military/Products/ColtM16A4Rifle.aspx Manufacturer * Before the update 0.10.6, pressing the mouse button for a very short time still fired the whole burst. This was removed however since many took advantage of the auto-clicker with the M16A4 and the AN-94. * The M16A4 and its relatives (all the AR-15 platform weapons in the game) have an incorrect reload animation. When doing a tactical reload (reloading the gun with a bullet still in the chamber), the player will push the bolt release. This is impossible because since there is still a bullet in the chamber, the bolt doesn't lock back, so there's no bolt to release. ** Also with all AR-15 platform relatives, the selector switch is on safety. ** The bolt is not locked open when empty, which is easiest to be seen when you inspect the gun when no rounds are remaining. This is also true for every AR-15 platform rifle. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Assault Rifles